<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why don't we collide (the spaces that divide us)? by DollyPop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243343">why don't we collide (the spaces that divide us)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop'>DollyPop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Adora really loves Catra?, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra has a praise kink, Catra just really loves Adora okay?, Catra says FUCK, Catra says a lot of curse words actually, Cunnilingus, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, HAPPY CATRADORA, Healing, Healing Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Loving Sex, POV Catra (She-Ra), PWP, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Wholesome, adora asks for what she wants, i'm weak, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She loved her. It ached within her. When she was younger, it ached in her in the ugliest ways. It made her angry, it made her jealous. She wanted to be the only person in Adora’s hurricane, the only person pulled into the vortex. She was livid when anyone else got close enough to be caught in the wind tunnel. </i>
</p><p>  <i>It took the end of the world to realize she was never in Adora’s vortex, as she had once liked to think of it (all consuming, painful, inescapable). There was never any reason to fight or claw or scream for her place within her storm. She was never caught in the wind, swinging out wildly, hands reaching for her, for golden, darling Adora, who Catra had wanted so badly, she was willing to die out in the gale. </i></p><p>  <i>Needless. </i></p><p>  <i>Why did it take until now to realize that she wasn’t in the hurricane? She was in the eye. She had always been there." </i> </p><p>Or: Catra has a praise kink, Adora has a Catra kink, and the both of them are drinking several gallons of WLW juice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why don't we collide (the spaces that divide us)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S CANON!!! FYGVHUBKJCVYIONKLECVHONKLEBUINHKE</p><p>Y'all, I watched that confession scene so many times, I have it MEMORIZED<br/>(I LOVE YOU!! I ALWAYS HAVE!!!! SO PLEASE!!!!!! JUST THIS ONCE!!!!!!! STAYYYYYYYYYYYY)</p><p>I just honestly love them so much, y'all. </p><p>Catradora became canon in May. May sounds like Gay. June is pride month. And July is my birthday, and I'm queer as HELL so I'm (un)officially declaring it a Gay AF Catradora Summer! WHOO!!</p><p>(also, obvs, everyone in this fic is 18+ Okay? Okay!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life for me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm feeling good.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm feeling good.”</em>
</p><p>~Nina Simone</p><hr/><p>“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this,” Catra muttered, walking in Adora’s (hers? <em>Theirs? </em>Why did that make her so damn <em>giddy </em>to think about?) room.</p><p>“Hm?” Adora asked, and Catra could have groaned, not entirely intending for Adora to hear.</p><p>“I said,” Catra began, her bravado slipping in so easily, as easily as- not the time. “That you never listen to me.”</p><p>Adora made an offended noise, half between a gasp and a snort. “I do nothing <em>but </em>listen to you!” she assured.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Catra asked, her face splitting into what she hoped was a shit-eating grin. “Then what did I say?” Then, getting an idea- and, of course, she would never pass up an opportunity to fluster her, she dropped her voice into a rasp and slipped out a “Hm, <em>Adora?” </em>that was so disgustingly verging on purring, she knew no one <em>but </em>Adora would find it endearing. And she only knew that because of one particular celebratory confession about her purred “Hey Adora”s.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>Catra saw the way Adora’s flush broke out soft and diffused on her face. She was certain that beneath the sleeves of her stretchy top, her shoulders would have the same blush pressing through to the surface. As kids, Catra would always make fun of her for it. Adora was pale all her life, basically a sheet of paper, and even when the sky was illuminated by a hot, sweltering sun that left Catra more tanned and freckled than before they had to run drills outside, Adora would find herself burned a delightful shade of pink, particularly across her nose. Catra had found it cute, secretly enjoying whenever they had to go out into the sweltering daylight. Her sunburn lasted forever, too. Back then, whenever Catra talked to her, she could lie to herself, convince herself that the warm, flushed shade across the highest parts of Adora’s cheeks and nose were because of Catra, and not the sunburn.</p><p>But, now, the sun was only coming into the room in slats beaming through the curtains.</p><p>Catra’s grin deepened, thumbing a dimple into her left cheek. She could feel it. More importantly, she could see the way Adora’s blue, blue eyes, bluer than an achingly hot, cloudless sky, dropped to her lips and then to the side. It didn’t feel real.</p><p>“I-<em>Catra!” </em>Adora sputtered, and Catra’s eyes half-lidded, her tail swaying back and forth.</p><p>“Yesssss?” she drew out, sliding up so close to Adora, she could see her blush redden in real time, almost bubbling a giggle out of her throat. She stomped it down, but the way her smile twisted for just a moment, twitching up and into fondness- that was harder to control. “All you have to do is tell me what I said, Adora.”</p><p>“I- well, now I can’t remember!” Adora said, excusing herself as she turned around and began to walk to the (frankly? Too goddamn comfortable) bed Catra hadn’t spent as much time as she’d like to in. It wasn’t that Catra slept elsewhere by choice: there were several high perches located both against the walls and hanging suspended from the ridiculously high ceiling in Glitterati’s fancy ass mansion, but Catra didn’t find much time sleeping there, either.</p><p>No, it was that there was still shit to do. Still sleepless nights to be had in the strategy room even though the adventure itself, or, rather, this particular adventure before they go bringing magic to the universe, or whatever other hopeful shit the Best Friends Squad (and how weird was it that <em>she </em>was part of that, too?) was going to throw themselves into, had closed. But this work wasn’t really for her, anyway. No, it was Adora’s. Treaties and new laws and strategies to bring in supplies. All Adora. Stupid, selfless, beautiful, smart, wonderful, work-herself-sick Adora.</p><p>Which pissed her off, because they’d talked about her taking a damn break every once in a while, but Adora, Ms. Obligation herself, had only smiled, soft, and pressed her palm against Catra’s cheek, <em>“Thanks for looking out for me.”</em></p><p>Catra had <em>wanted </em>to say that she there would be nothing left of Adora if she kept giving herself away to everyone, but that was a conversation that stung too deeply into her, reminded her too much of an ending she refused to live to see, when they were alone, in the bowels of the planet, and the world was in tatters, in shambles, and Adora was-</p><p>Here. She was Here. With her. Catra’s claws dug into the meat of her palms, grounding her back to reality. Catra had to get out of her damn head, or Adora wouldn’t be with her much longer. <em>Was that true? Fuck, that stung.</em> Catra took in a breath, her ears twitching, and repositioned her grin back onto her face, even if it was just a tad more hollow.</p><p>Adora turned around, finally having made it to the bed, and locked eyes with her just for a moment before she, unceremoniously and with all the grace of a battle tank, dropped back into the squish of it, shoving Catra’s unkind thoughts right out of her head. Catra burst into laughter, unexpected, warm, <em>alive</em> so abruptly, the joy jarred her. But Adora just looked so <em>dumb </em>flopping into the mattress.</p><p>“You’re like- half engulphed!” Catra said as she laughed, hearing Adora join in, clear as day. Then, suddenly, muffled. Adora had taken a hand and pressed it over her mouth, pretending like she was sinking even deeper.</p><p>“Helpf!” she said, “I’m-ph- SINKING! Catra! Catraaaaaaaa!” Catra howled as Adora made a noise like she was drowning. But, instead of springing into action, (as she did with the fire and didn’t she hear enough teasing after that?) decided to slowly begin to walk over.</p><p>“Huh, I wonder what that sound was?” Catra said, seemingly to herself, though the teasing bite laced through her voice made it obvious she was playing around. “And now Adora’s gone? Adora? Adora?” Catra picked up a random pillow on the ground and lifted it as though determined to find her under a 10 inch by 10 inch decoration, and it was a criminal offense that no one else was around to witness her absolute hilarity.</p><p>“Not here.”</p><p>Not that she wanted anyone else around. She just wanted to be here. With Adora.</p><p>With <em>Adora. </em></p><p>She felt so fucking soft. But it didn’t fill her with dread, like before. Instead it was. . .good. Warm.</p><p>Sappy as all hell. But good. Catra grinned when she heard a very muffled, very giggly “Caftra” came from the bed, but Catra only gave an over-dramatic sigh as she strolled over and then unceremoniously plopped down- directly onto Adora’s stomach.</p><p>“Sometimes, I can still hear her voice- AH!” Catra yelped as Adora pushed her off and cackled to see that Catra’s hair had flopped over both her eyes.</p><p>“You-haha- are <em>such </em>an ass!” Adora said, and Catra felt something push her hair out of her face so that she could finally see that, of course, it was Adora, and she was looking at Catra like she was the <em>world. </em></p><p>Her face ached as her grin split farther.</p><p>“Ooooh, <em>ass</em>. Now, where did the Magical Princess of the Universe learn such <em>foul</em> language?”</p><p>Adora’s expression didn’t change at her teasing, still looking down at Catra with a fondness that almost burned. Her cheeks were still dusted with that same pink flush Catra had envisioned was for her when they were kids, except, now, it was actually for her. Adora was smiling <em>for </em>her, <em>about </em>her. About Catra.</p><p>No one, not in her entire life, had ever looked at her like this. She felt. . .endearing.</p><p><em>No one </em>found “Catra Sourpuss Scumbag”, as she’d heard herself called before, endearing.</p><p>Yet, Adora’s fingers kept smoothing Catra’s hair away and out of her face until she was just stroking her thumb over her cheek and playing with the wisping, uncontrollable baby hairs at the edges.</p><p>“What?” Catra asked, the vulnerability so new. “Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>“You’re just-“ Adora began, and Catra almost couldn’t take it, staring up at her.</p><p>Adora wasn’t sunlight or any other poetic crap that she’d heard people throw around in loving, awe-struck whispers in the streets. She wasn’t heat. She wasn’t a star. She wasn’t the moon.</p><p>She was so much more than that. Catra would never have the words, the thoughts- she could never have enough to describe how Adora could suck her into her world, out of her head, out of her body, even. She’d never be able to condense what and who she thought Adora was because there was no comparison.</p><p>They could call her sunshine and starlight all they wanted. They could see the façade. They had never seen Adora slumped over a table, frustrated, exhausted, unwilling to give up. Or Adora furious, livid, running barefoot down a dirty hallway as Catra raced ahead of her, laughing and dangling her toothbrush from her fingers, so determined. They had never seen Adora learning how to do something and failing and failing and failing and getting up every damn time. They didn’t know the wrinkle she got between her brows when she was focusing. They didn’t know the way her shoulders went up around her ears when she was defensive. They didn’t know the way her hair looked in the morning, an entire <em>nest,</em> free of her ponytail, drool at the edge of her lips, wiped away by the back of her hand as she slurred a “What time is it?”, bumping her knees against Catra’s.</p><p>How could anything in the universe even <em>compare?</em></p><p>No, Catra didn’t need to say shit. Least of all to get her attention. Adora chose her. She <em>chose </em>her. <em>Did she? Or did she just choose you while it was easy?- </em>Yes. She chose her. She was here.</p><p>She was <em>here.</em></p><p>Catra came back to center just in time to see Adora’s expression change to include a mischievous edge. Catra raised a brow and then Adora said, “Actually, yeah, you have something right here. Can I get it for you?”</p><p>“What? Where?” Catra brought her hand to her face, completely forgetting that Adora’s own palm was still warming her cheek, and she bumped her fingers into Adora’s, who’s face was getting closer- closer-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Adora’s mouth was warm on hers and Catra’s hand twitched over Adora’s before she pressed her palm down against the back of Adora’s hand, grounding herself, feeling more of her. Catra’s eyes shut and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, flinging herself so whole-heartedly into Adora’s orbit. “Adora,” she muttered against her mouth, “Adora-“ (a warm, soft huff) “you’re” (fingers in her hair, running nails against her scalp, just the way she likes) “such. A. <em>dork,” </em>Catra punctuated, swooping in for a new kiss each time she pulled away to speak.</p><p>“Mmmm, your dork,” Adora said between kisses, almost absentminded, as though she was stating a fact, like the temperature. But she wasn’t. She was-</p><p>
  <em>Hers. </em>
</p><p>The heat that sparked in her belly was immediate and Catra started moving her kisses away from Adora’s mouth, much to the <em>hero’s </em>dissatisfaction, if the groan was anything to go by, but Catra was already kissing Adora’s cheek all the way to her ear, her voice coming out as a rasp.</p><p>“Say that again,” Catra said, right into Adora’s ear, dropping her hand from her face where she was keeping Adora’s trapped to instead loop a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Not that it mattered much, since Adora’s hair was all pushed forward and off her shoulders, tickling Catra wherever it whispered over her skin while she lay beneath Adora, pulled down by gravity. As soon as she did, however, gently stroking down her neck, she heard Adora’s breath hitch, prompting another drip of lava inside of her to pool closer to her hips.</p><p>“I-“ Adora began, still stroking her thumb soothingly over Catra’s cheekbone. “I’m. . .I’m your dork.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Catra said, kissing right behind Adora’s ear to follow the path her hand made, placing a kiss on Adora’s neck. “<em>My </em>dork.” Though her voice was casual, light, her hand moved into Adora’s messy hair to lead her back to connecting their mouths with a sharp intensity, and Adora moved so willingly, so pliant, (<em>hers. Hers, hers, hers. Catra’s. Her Adora), </em>Catra almost wanted to growl and- and mark this in some way. Make it so everyone knew this moment, knew what Adora said.</p><p>God, she was so far gone, she was even thinking of wearing matching outfits. She was becoming such a <em>dweeb. </em></p><p>Catra almost grinned but slowly ran her tongue over Adora’s plush lower lip instead and, with a soft groan, she opened for her. No fight, no pretense, no pretend. No lie. No teasing. No withholding, no pulling away. Not even a wrestle. Adora just- gave.  </p><p>Fuck, all Adora ever did was give and give and give. When did she get to take, for once?</p><p>Catra ran her hand through Adora’s hair and finally placed her own palm on Adora’s face, mimicking their poses. She would never get tired of kissing her. Kissing Adora. Dorky, stubborn, breathtaking Adora.</p><p>She loved her. It ached within her. When she was younger, it ached in her in the ugliest ways. It made her angry, it made her jealous. She wanted to be the only person in Adora’s hurricane, the only person pulled into the vortex. She was livid when anyone else got close enough to be caught in the wind tunnel.</p><p>It took the end of the world to realize she was never <em>in </em>Adora’s vortex, as she liked to think of it (all consuming, painful, inescapable). There was never any reason to fight or claw or scream for her place within her storm. She was never caught in the wind, swinging out wildly, hands reaching for her, golden, darling Adora, who Catra had wanted so badly, she was willing to die out in the gale. Needless.</p><p>She wasn’t in the typhoon. She was in the eye. She was always in Adora’s eye. In <em>her</em> Adora’s eye.</p><p>It made her giddy. And, now, her love for her ached in a different way. Better, deeper. Pooling into a flickering warmth at the base of her spine and in her chest.</p><p>Adora pulled away from the kiss first, but she did it slowly, separating as though it were the last thing she wanted to do, and Catra smirked at the plushness of her lips, kissed pink and puffy. How could she ever resist arching up for another? And another? And another? Hell, there would be a lot of time for hobbies now that the Horde was defeated and everyone kept nagging her to get one even though she had PLENTY (she just didn’t know them, yet). Maybe kissing Adora would count.</p><p>It damn well should, Catra thought as she finally let her head rest against the overstuffed mattress so she could look at her handywork. Adora was breathless and flushed, her eyes, though open, were still heavily lidded with her long lashes seemingly fluttering every time she blinked. What Catra could see of her eyes, the pupil looked larger than usual, almost glazed over as Adora kept her gaze focused on Catra’s lips.</p><p>“You’re gonna spoil me,” Adora whispered, almost sounding dazed, almost sounding teasing. In any other context, Catra would have laughed or snorted and said: “<em>You’re already spoiled, Princess.”</em></p><p>But not this time. Instead, Catra brought herself up on one elbow, still holding Adora’s face in her palm, and moved them so that it was Adora on her back, getting sucked into that terrible bed, and Catra was above her, swinging her knees on either side of her in a pose so similar to what they’d been in countless times before. Catra saw her own shadow cover over Adora and a hook pulled inside of her, spilling loose her arousal.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Adora. </em>You haven’t <em>seen </em>spoiled, yet,” she said, and if it were possible, she’s sure her words would <em>drip</em> in the air. “I would spoil you <em>rotten.”</em></p><p>“How?” Adora breathed out, raising her head up to bridge some distance. Of course, once she did so, Catra could fully see how her pupils were blown open even wider than before, as though they wanted to swallow the image of Catra whole and imprint it into Adora’s brain, how her breath was speeding up just a bit the way it always did when she got excited. Except, this time, Adora wasn’t excited because of a mission or new equipment or a new move she could train at. No, this time, Adora was excited because of Catra.</p><p>Good. Now all Catra had to do was keep that shit going.</p><p>She grinned and gently dislodged her hand from Adora’s face to run it down to her neck, her claws out but so impossibly gentle that they did little more than whisper over Adora’s skin. Adora arched into the touch, anyway, so starved, so hungry for her. Beneath her, Catra could feel how Adora rubbed her thighs together.</p><p>Ugh, <em>fuck.</em></p><p>“Here, first,” Catra said, feeling the rest of the world suck away into an insignificant sparkle. All that was left was Adora. Adora beneath her, fully trusting. Adora, tipping her chin up higher so Catra’s hand could fit more fully near her throat. “I’d kiss you all over, especially here, on the sides. Bite a little, too.” Adora’s lips popped open, her gaze firmly locked on Catra, who didn’t look away even as she pressed down with her nails a little bit harder. “But not a hard bite. Not yet. I’d make you wait.”</p><p>Adora made a sweet sound in her throat that sounded like she was <em>very </em>interested in that, and, well- Catra was planning on spoiling her, anyway. Slowly, holding eye contact until it was impossible to do so, Catra lowered her head and placed an open-mouthed kiss at the center of Adora’s throat, leaving her to gasp.</p><p>“Catra-“</p><p>“Shhh, I’m spoiling, here,” Catra teased, and Adora groaned, but the annoyed sound mixed with pleasure as it came out , and Catra continued to do just as she said, kissing over Adora’s neck and leaving the occasional nip. Never hard enough to force a yelp, never hard enough to leave a mark. It was killing her, all she wanted to do was sink her teeth into Adora, bite down hard enough to have her arch sharply, cry out her name-</p><p>
  <em>Hers hers hers</em>
</p><p>But there was time. And, anyway, she’d made a promise.</p><p>Catra sucked on the side of Adora’s neck, feeling her squirm under her. “Mmm,” Catra hummed against her throat, sure that Adora felt it vibrate down to her chest. “Then, I’d kiss all the way down-“ a gasp interrupted her, “-to where your shoulder is,” Catra muttered, hiding her smirk as she did just that, and Adora released a close-lipped moan of satisfaction that immediately soured when Catra pulled away to sit up, grinning, wanting to admire her handywork.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora whined, “please-“</p><p>“Adora,” Catra imitated, “do you want to be spoiled or not?”</p><p>“Ugh, spoil <em>faster</em>.”</p><p>Catra laughed, her tail curling. “Is that what you want, Adora?”</p><p>“I- I mean-“ Adora’s flushed face looked conflicted. “I- anything would be good.”</p><p>Catra raised a brow. Ugh, this again. She never wanted to actually say what she wanted. Catra lifted her hand from Adora’s neck until only her index finger was left, lazily pressed against the hollow of her throat, right where her collarbones met. Her shirt was stretched slightly to the side, revealing that the flush Catra knew was on her shoulders was spreading. “Adora,” Catra said, moving her finger down slow slow slow down the center line of Adora’s body. She watched her eyes flutter shut as she arched into the light ghost-touch.</p><p>“What.” Down her sternum, right between her breasts. “Do.” Between her ribs, now, swirling down her shirt. “You.” Her bellybutton. “Want?” She stopped right at where Adora’s belt began, no lower, knowing she was just being an undeniable tease, now, but unable and unwilling to cease since she knew Adora was into it. At least, judging by how she was trying to press into every touch.</p><p>Adora’s voice was soft, quiet, and impossibly genuine in the suddenly stifling silence that followed. “I just- I just want <em>you</em>, Catra.”</p><p>Her entire mouth went so dry at that that she was sure other parts of her were hoarding moisture. “In what way?” she managed to ask, both to stoke her ego and to press Adora further. She stroked her fingers right above where Adora’s shirt tucked into her pants. <em>Nerd, </em>she thought affectionately.</p><p>Adora’s eyes didn’t open, only her mouth did. “Every way.”</p><p>Catra’s harsh inhale made her nostrils flare and, fuck, that wasn’t great for her self-control because she could <em>smell </em>the arousal and it made her want to bury her face between Adora’s thighs and breathe her in until all her lungs and mouth and lips and existence knew was Adora.</p><p>But that was what Catra wanted. And this was about what Adora wanted.</p><p>Catra reeled herself in, tethering back. “Adora,” she began, and maybe it was something in her voice, maybe the harsh hitch, or, hell, maybe it was the fact that she couldn’t help but grind down just a bit against her, but Adora’s eyes opened at that and locked onto her own. “Fuck, Adora, I’m three seconds away from tearing your shirt off and making you beg for what you want, instead.”</p><p>“I thought you were busy spoiling?” Adora asked, ever the little shit. She wanted to kiss her <em>senseless</em>.</p><p>“That was when you were going to tell me what you want. But I can always torture you, instead,” Catra said, unable to help the pull of her lips, letting a sharp canine stick out and press into her lower lip. But Adora looked even more turned on than before at the tease, so Catra backtracked. It’s not that she didn’t want to slowly torture Adora into a begging, desperate mess- oh, she most certainly did. It was just that she was. . .curious. Besides, Adora needed to learn to ask for what she wanted. (She deserved anything she wanted.) It was. . .good practice. Yeah. Great practice. “Why won’t you tell me what you want?”</p><p>Adora blinked up at her, clarity coming back into her eyes after she, no doubt, had imagined what torture would feel like, instead. And as soon as the clarity came, so did something else. “I just- I don’t. . .I’m. . .what if I. . .” she sighed and looked to the side. Damn, like pulling teeth. “What if I- what if I ask for something and the answer is no?”</p><p>Catra snorted. “Then the answer is no. No big deal. We got told no all the time as kids.”</p><p>“I know that! I’m not- ugh, I’m not afraid of rejection if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>Adora scrunched her mouth to the side and furrowed her brows. It was a long moment before Adora finally spoke again, but Catra gave her silence, gave her time. “What if I ask for something and. . .you say no because it’s. . .embarrassing or, or I don’t deserve it or it’s <em>gross</em> and you don’t want me, too, and then <em>I’m </em>embarrassing or gross and I want what you don’t want? What if what I want doesn’t. . .matter?”</p><p>Catra looked at Adora dumbfounded, her eyebrows up. Oh, <em>Adora. </em>Maybe she should have started that way, tender and reassuring. Or opened with a compliment or anything other than what actually left her mouth.</p><p>“That’s dumb,” she said, and Adora’s mouth popped open in an undignified squeak. Thankfully, before it could sink deeper, cut somewhere vulnerable, her mouth continued running on autopilot. “I <em>always </em>want you, too, stupid. You’re <em>Adora.” </em>Catra rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious statement in the world. “It matters because <em>you </em>matter. Plus, I want gross and embarrassing shit sometimes like- like sitting on your lap or holding your hand but I do it because I want to be around you.” Great, she was running out of steam, her voice getting quieter as she mumbled “And. . .I don’t think I can actually say no to you, anyway.”</p><p>Smooth. Yeah, totally cool and not embarrassing and vulnerable at all. A beat passed.</p><p>Another.</p><p>“. . .you think holding my hand is embarrassing and gross?” Adora asked, a smile finally playing at her lips.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re hopeless!” Catra said immediately, flustered.</p><p>“And you’ve said no to me all the time before!” Adora continued, but her giddiness was unmistakable.</p><p>“I- this is different! Adora! <em>Adora!”</em></p><p>Adora began to laugh and as she did, Catra could see all the tension melt from her. Her shoulders loosened, pressing back into the mattress. Her muscles unbunched, letting her just <em>be. </em>And as much as she was somewhat annoyed that Adora wasn’t asking for what she wanted and was kind of sort of making fun of her, she was mostly just happy that she seemed to put Adora’s fears to bed. Uh, literally.</p><p>When her laughing fit passed and she was left with just the occasional giggle as Catra looked down at her, unamused, Adora smiled, wide, bright, mega-watt. “Catra,” she said, like her name was prayer, as she leaned up to try to kiss her, but Catra moved back a bit, giving her a pointed look.</p><p>“Adora,” she repeated. “You stupid, gorgeous idiot. Tell. Me. What. You. Want.” Each word was punctuated by Catra poking Adora’s side, making her giggle even more (“<em>you think I’m gorgeous</em>?”) because she was ticklish, and Catra never thought there would be <em>this</em> much mirth during something like this.</p><p>Adora’s expression was mopey and lovey and entirely too much, but then she said “Catra. Catra, I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>“Fucking <em>finally</em>,” Catra said, “what, cat had your tongue?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I’m waiting for her to do what I asked,” Adora fired back and Catra finally broke, giving a short chortle before she leaned down and kissed Adora again, the two of them barely able to do so because their smiles kept breaking out. Adora’s hands came to Catra’s back, rubbing warm, soothing circles and she was humming in contentment, pressing in closer closer closer.</p><p>It wasn’t like the magazines and books and videos Catra would get through illegal means when she was just so horny she couldn’t stand it. Porn didn’t tell her that Adora would be smiling against her mouth. Porn didn’t tell her that she could laugh during this and it would just make it better. Porn didn’t prepare her for how impossibly, unbelievably happy she was in that moment, with Adora under her, the two of them alone, finally, together, <em>finally</em>. Just kissing. Catra’s hands came to Adora’s hips and she found herself rubbing up and down, from hip-bone to outer thigh, over and over.</p><p>Porn told her all she would want is to ravage Adora, throw her legs open and bring her to a wailing, all-consuming orgasm. It didn’t tell her that she wanted to hold her. Wanted to love her. Did love her. Loves her. Now.</p><p>Catra dug her claws into the fabric of Adora’s pants and felt Adora start to sit up by bringing her elbows to the bed, giving as good as she was getting, leaving little nibbles on Catra’s lip as they slotted their mouths together. Adora slipped her tongue inside and Catra immediately sucked on it, hearing Adora’s all too hot “ah!” as she did so, sparking pride. Adora’s hands came to Catra’s shirt and began to tug, but Catra pulled away. “Use your words, princess,” she said, sounding wrecked.</p><p>“Catra, please- I want- shirt- off- ugh-“</p><p>Catra smiled and it felt so easy, but she did as she was asked. What was it that Adora said once upon a time? She’d never listened to anyone in her entire life?</p><p>Oh, how the turntables.</p><p>Adora watched as she did, as her hands came to the hem of her shirt, untucked, unlike Adora, and began to shuck it off. They’d seen each other topless, before. Hell, they’d seen each other naked before, in showers after drills and training, changing unceremoniously in the mornings whenever they actually had something to change into. But not like this. All that shit sucked so bad in comparison to this.</p><p>Catra tossed her shirt onto the floor and caught Adora’s eyes locked onto her breasts. She’d never worn any sort of constricting undershirt to keep her boobs in place: it was always so uncomfortable and she’d never had any real need to, what with her boobs being the small size they were. But Adora was looking at them like they were the best things she’d ever seen.</p><p>Like <em>she</em> was the best thing Adora’d ever seen.</p><p>Her heart beat hard in her chest.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Catra,” Adora breathed, and her hands came up but stopped with barely an inch separating them, hovering for a moment. “Can I-“</p><p>Catra grabbed her wrists, then, flustered and not thinking about what she had <em>just </em>said about Adora only ever giving, and pressed her palms against her tits, letting Adora have a handful, leaning in so her weight was supported by her. “No questions,” Catra commanded, even as Adora gasped and squeezed her boobs, making her squirm. “If you want-mmm- If you want to do it, do it. I want you to.”</p><p>
  <em>(I want you, too)</em>
</p><p>Adora was reverent, not saying anything in response as she felt her breasts, though Catra was sure at any other time, Adora would tell her something sexy like “I want to ask for your consent, first!”</p><p>She wanted her consent? She had it. Adora could do anything to her and she’d take it. Open hand, closed fist, it didn’t matter so long as Adora was touching her.</p><p>“I want to-“ she heard Adora start to say, but her brain short-circuited with a cry when Adora leaned in and sucked her nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“F-fuck,” Catra said, her spine arching in a hard, hollow curve, trying so desperately to push more of her tits into Adora’s hands and mouth. But she didn’t even have to. Adora didn’t ask her to beg or plead- to crawl on knees until only bone was left, she gave freely with the kind of warmth and gratitude she always had, and that made Catra’s breath hitch harder, higher, until it arched out into a breathless “yes”.</p><p>Adora’s fingers gently played with her nipples, her palms massaging her breasts and Catra felt her purr rumbling out of and through her with a quaking intensity. And she’d <em>only</em> touched her tits. Catra brought a hand to the back of Adora’s head for leverage and balance and to press her closer. Adora had sat up fully to give all her attention and focus to sucking on Catra’s nipples, so Catra was straddling her lap and she couldn’t help but grind down, trying to find friction.</p><p>Adora pulled away for a moment so she could switch to her other breast, but Catra gasped and fisted her hair in her hand when she heard her mutter “perfect” first. Catra kept rocking in Adora’s lap, her mind hazy. After a moment, she realized Adora was rocking back against her, too, and came crashing to the moment, again, leaning back so Adora detached, sounding confused.</p><p>“Catra, what-“</p><p>“Do you ever <em>not </em>do things for other people?” Catra asked, breathless, lazily looping Adora’s hair around her fingers, trying to quell the pleasure that had spiked earlier. She was still breathing hard and Adora’s eyes were focused so intently on her chest, she could see the way Adora’s eyes were bobbing up and down with Catra’s breath.</p><p>“I- I wanted to touch you,” Adora said, as though an excuse, a defense. Catra didn’t bite, only raising a brow as she scratched at Adora’s scalp with one hand.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah. But you don’t always have to play the hero, Adora,” Catra said. “Be selfish, for once. I can feel you shaking.”</p><p>“I. . .I wanted to make you feel good,” Adora said, finally looking up. Catra almost wanted to joke that, oh, she finally realized her eyes are up here?, but then was not the time.</p><p>“You do,” Catra replied, now stroking the back of Adora’s neck as her hand wrapped around and tugged her shirt from the back free from where it was tucked into her pants. “But why is it always about someone else? When do you get a turn?” Adora could only look at her, something emotional, grateful and warm and. . .and maybe a little tearful playing in her eyes. “Let me make <em>you </em>feel good.”</p><p>At that, Adora lurched forward and grabbed Catra’s face with both hands, kissing her, hard and hot and trying to convey something she couldn’t actually vocalize, and Catra took it all, melting in for just a moment before she decided to make due on making it about Adora. She kissed the corner of her mouth, leading back down to her neck, where she had been just earlier before. There were a few reddened spots from where she sucked on her neck, but no marks. She’d been sure not to be painful. She had wanted so badly to bite Adora, before, to leave a harsh remnant. Now, she just wanted to kiss her, bring her to a pleasure-drunk high.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora gasped, and if she was going to get into the whole “I can go second, that’s okay”, Catra was just going to have to tie her down and tease her until she couldn’t even see, but all Adora said was “take off my shirt,” followed by a more quiet, “please?”</p><p>Catra grinned. <em>Yes. </em></p><p>And, oh, she liked that her Adora had such good manners. That could be fun later.</p><p>But for now, Catra had a job to do and Catra took her jobs very seriously. So, she grasped the collar with her hand still at the back of Adora’s neck and yanked up as her other hand bunched the hem and lifted it up and over Adora’s head, off her arms, and to the side, leaving Adora in a sensible white compression crop-top that kept her more sizeable chest in place when she was off, backflipping into oblivion. Catra dropped her gaze to it, missing Adora no doubt smirking, only to have her eyes widen when Adora went and took it off herself, undoing the hooks at the back and letting it drop into her lap, revealing perfect, heavy breasts with dusky pink nipples, already hardened.</p><p>Okay. Catra gets it, now. Life is worth living, after all.</p><p>Not to mention her <em>arms. </em>And her <em>abs. A</em>nd her voice, ringing out, soft: “I- I want you to touch me.”</p><p>She didn’t have to say it twice. Catra pushed against her shoulders and Adora fell back onto the bed, her breasts bouncing as she did, looking up at her peacefully as Catra ran her hands down Adora’s naked sides, feeling her skin. Catra’s hands were surprisingly soft, especially the fingertips where there was a bit of swell, almost like the pad of a cat’s foot, which had made her annoyed all her life except now. Yeah, maybe she couldn’t do certain things like play a stupid guitar because only her palm could develop callouses, but it was like her hands were <em>made </em>to touch Adora like this. So she did. She ran her fingers in circles around Adora’s breasts, one hand for each, spiraling in slow, soft, gentle, toward her nipple, savoring all of it.</p><p>Adora arched up, but Catra didn’t give her any leeway. If she wanted something, she was damn well going to ask for it.</p><p>“Mmm, what was that?” Catra asked, applying more pressure as she ventured her fingertips back outward, not touching her nipples yet, and it made her lean in harder, but Catra dropped all the pressure when she began circling inward, again.</p><p>“Catra- please,” Adora said, and Catra felt the outsides of Adora’s thighs pressing against the inside of her own, trying to open her legs but trapped by Catra’s straddle.</p><p>“Tell me,” Catra whispered, holding firm.</p><p>“I- Catra-“ Adora replied, sounding embarrassed.</p><p>“Say. It,” Catra hissed, kissing up Adora’s throat and back up to her ear, because that seemed to work well at riling her up earlier. “I want to hear you say it. I want to hear how bad you want me- this.”</p><p>“I- grab them-“</p><p>Catra chuckled and bit down on Adora’s earlobe, making her whine. “You can do better than that, <em>Adora. </em>Say it. Say, <em>Catra, grab my tits</em>.”</p><p>Adora gasped, her hips jumping up as she let loose a little moan. “Catra. . .Catra, grab my t-tits.”</p><p>And as soon as she said it, Catra’s hands stopped circling and grabbed at both of Adora’s breasts, giving a squeeze and rubbing her palm against her hard nipples. The arousal dripped down, down, making Catra’s belly squeeze as she clenched around nothing, impossibly turned on. But Adora breathed out a “yes”, so quiet, it would be inaudible if not for the fact that Catra was right at her ear and able to hear each inhale, and Catra wanted to hear so much more of that.</p><p>“See? All you have to do is ask,” Catra said into her ear. “You feel so good in my hands, Adora. I could hold them forever.”</p><p>She whimpered and Catra felt her try to open her legs wider, again, but only kissed the shell of her ear. She wasn’t giving a goddamn inch.</p><p>“I want- harder,” Adora said, and Catra complied, reveling in the soft breaths she heard her Adora give in response as she massaged and grabbed harder, finally pinching her nipple. Spurned on by the moan Adora gave, Catra leaned heavily against her. Surely, Adora could hear her breathing hard, too, now. Adora was still rolling her hips up and Catra was meeting her instinctively, grinding down. But she knew it wasn’t enough. Adora’s legs were trapped closed between Catra’s knees and she was so very clearly, very deliciously frustrated.</p><p>“Like that, <em>Adora</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!”</em></p><p>“Is that <em>all?”</em> Catra purred out, kneading. “Is that <em>all </em>that you want, A-d-o-r-a?”</p><p>“I- <em>ah-</em> I want- your mouth,” Adora said, now so into the moment that she didn’t even hesitate to say it, and Catra’s entire body <em>clenched.</em></p><p>Catra groaned right into Adora’s ear at that, her mind going immediately south. Did she want-? If her tits were this perfect, would she even be able to handle how perfect her pussy would be? Her legs twitched, hard, as her jaw clenched. Where her mouth had been dry before, now, she was almost watering. The smell coming off of Adora was always something that she liked, frankly speaking, but the smell of her arousal was even more amazing. And now she’ll get to <em>taste </em>her?</p><p>Catra forced herself to breath. Adora hadn’t specified. She couldn’t get ahead of herself.</p><p>“Where?” she asked, and Adora whimpered, pressing her chest more into Catra’s hands. Catra’s voice went more ragged as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, making Adora keen. “<em>Where?”</em></p><p>Adora almost threw Catra off of her with how hard she tried to force her legs open, and Catra got the hint, rolling her hips down, hard, and grinding into Adora’s clothed lap, making her moan sound more like a sob. “Here? Is that where you want me?” Catra asked, guttural, now moving rhythmically, but it didn’t help Adora.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“<em>Say, It.” </em>Fuck, Catra was going to cum first if Adora didn’t pipe up and tell her she wanted her to-</p><p>Adora sobbed. “Eat me out.”</p><p>Catra was off her in less than a second, off the entire bed, in fact, and had grabbed Adora’s ankles and dragged her so that her ass was hanging off of the edge of the bed. She gasped, but Catra had gotten confirmation and all she wanted to do was exactly what Adora, good, sweet, perfect, always following the rules Adora, wanted. Which was to be <em>eaten out. </em></p><p>Catra grabbed at Adora’s pants, yanking the buckle and unbuttoning the damn things so she could shimmy them down and off of Adora’s body, lifting her brows in surprise when she saw the curly blonde hair nestled between Adora’s thighs, showing that she wasn’t wearing any bottoms under her pants.</p><p>Hah. They were a good pair. Neither was she.</p><p>Catra gently placed her hands on Adora’s knees, spreading them and running her palm up her thighs. She stopped before she got too high up so she could look at Adora. Her eyes were surprisingly open, trusting and warm and nervous and hopelessly turned on. Catra’s chest felt tight, seeing her- her best friend, her crush since she could remember, her <em>person- </em>so vulnerable. So exposed.</p><p>All for her.</p><p>Catra crouched down on the floor right by at the edge of the bed, kneeling so she could kiss the inside of Adora’s hip, listening to her pleased gasp, her fingers gently running up and down the entirety of her legs, now. She breathed in and kissed across Adora’s stomach, wanting to kiss her everywhere, feel her everywhere.</p><p>Adora spread her legs farther for her, her feet on the floor as the mattress supported the rest of her body. Catra nosed at her other hipbone, giving her a soft bite before she moved her head back so she could get a good look at her.</p><p>Adora was <em>soaked. </em>Soaked and spread open all for Catra to see, and she licked her lips at the sight, looking up at Adora only to realize that Adora had never taken her eyes off of her, and blue met her mismatched two as Catra slid her hands under Adora’s knees and brought her legs up and to her shoulders, prompting a squeak and an even better view that Catra broke eye contact with Adora for, if just for a moment.</p><p>“Fuck, Adora, you’re so. . .” Words flit through her brain like a hummingbird’s wings. “. . .gorgeous,” she breathed, looking back up, and Adora smiled at her like she was the world. How could Catra ever deny her for even a second longer when she was looking at her like that, like she was rain in a drought, sleep in the middle of a long night shift, cold water in the heat?</p><p>Catra lowered her head and kissed her apex, feeling Adora’s legs twitch but keeping eye contact, still. Adora, wanting to hold the connection too, no doubt, raised up on her elbows so she could see her better. Her chest was absolutely heaving, now, her nipples puckered in the air. Catra smirked: the kind that promised something, the kind that she wanted Adora to remember every time she was using her own fingers to chase her need, that she would think of that smirk and think of <em>Catra. </em>She smirked, and she brought her hands under Adora’s ass and grabbed her cheeks, spread her open just a little more, the weight of Adora’s legs supported on her shoulders so she could raise her up just a little off of that too soft mattress, and promptly licked a long, slow line from all the way back, between her cheeks, laving her tongue flat over her dripping entrance, and over her clit, making Adora twitch hard and loose a low moan as she squirmed.</p><p>And she tasted so goddamn good and real and <em>her. </em>She wanted to memorize the taste. She wanted to be between Adora’s legs for the rest of her fucking <em>life. </em>She wanted- she wanted-Adora’s eyes were glazed over as she rolled her hips up and into Catra’s mouth, moaning and finally, <em>finally </em>focusing on herself.</p><p>And it made Catra’s own cunt ache as she laved over Adora, focusing most of her attention at the top, where her clit was darkened pink and all but throbbing in her mouth. She licked firmly, paying attention to how Adora was breathing and circling her tongue around and around.</p><p>“Catra!” Adora called out, her mouth wide open, eyes both desperate to close and also to stay open, to watch her, to get the most of this moment. Catra knew. That was why she was keeping eye contact, too. Wanting to memorize this. Wanting to see her.</p><p>She wanted to watch her cum. Not just feel her shake and come apart around her fingers or her tongue or in her arms. She wanted to watch Adora’s face. Wanted to hear what she sounded like, taste her as she peeked.</p><p>So she redoubled her efforts, rubbing her thumbs against her skin even as she kept Adora’s legs wide open for her, feeling her try to twitch them closer as her breathing got harsher, harder, combined with a high-pitched sigh. Catra ran her tongue in languid, messy circles, breathing hard through her nose as she pleasured her.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Catra!” Adora called, helpless to the pleasure, and, finally, she dropped from her spot on her elbows, letting herself fall completely against the bed and surrendered herself to Catra’s absolute mercy. Her head dropped back, and though Adora couldn’t see her as well anymore, Catra could see the way Adora’s eyes closed and her mouth opened, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat and her breasts bouncing as she rocked into Catra’s mouth.</p><p>She could swear she just gushed, the crotch of her pants so wet they would honestly be more comfortable off rather than on, but the last thing she was going to do was pull away from Adora, so she continued her efforts, lovingly licking down to Adora’s entrance and shallowly dipping her tongue in.</p><p>It must have been the right thing to do, because Adora gasped, loud, and Catra felt her hair grabbed in Adora’s fists. “<em>Deeper,” </em>Adora commanded, and Catra would never, could never deny her. She licked at the entrance again before pointing her tongue and licking deep into her, curling her tongue against her front walls. Adora’s fists in her hair directed Catra closer, and she felt her thighs try to clamp down and keep her in place. Adora’s calf smacked against Catra’s back, and she slipped out of her opening, reveling in the taste and the sounds Adora was making. Roughly, she brought one of her hands from Adora’s ass so she could slip a finger inside of her to take the place, mindful of her claws, and Adora swallowed it up, easily. She was so wet, Catra wondered if she would need to be put on fluids after this.  </p><p>Catra groaned into her as she licked back to her clit, gently sliding in another finger and twisting the two while she teasingly made small licks at her clit. Adora wailed, meeting each twist of the fingers but clearly wanting more, chanting her name.</p><p>“Catra- <em>Catra, yes. Yes!”</em></p><p>Catra crooked her fingers the way she did when she was fucking herself, and it gave the same response for Adora. She pushed down against her hand, wanting more, her head tossing from side to side as she grabbed Catra’s hair even harder.</p><p>“Oh- oh- Catra- <em>Catra!” </em></p><p>Catra rose up on her knees so Adora’s hips were up higher and she could see everything playing on her face. She sealed her lips onto her clit and <em>sucked</em>, hard, crooking her fingers repeatedly, quickly, and Adora- oh, Adora was a storm, gushing wetness onto Catra’s face as she went absolutely incoherent except for her name.  </p><p>Catra felt her suck her fingers in deeper, as though trying to take her in as far as she could, her core throbbing as she cried out, and, then, Catra gently coaxed her through it, licking her clean, determined not to miss a single drop. Only when Adora released her hair from her iron tight grip did she still her fingers and gave one final lick, prompting a twitch when she reached her clit.</p><p>Catra licked her lips and Adora opened her eyes, her legs still on Catra’s shoulders, just in time to see Catra put both of her fingers in her mouth and lick those, too. Adora let out an airy moan, but pulled slightly on Catra’s hair, trying to ease her up.</p><p>Catra kissed her hip once more before her hands both slid away from her and to her legs, gently easing them to the ground. Adora released her hair, having such a weak grasp already, made entirely boneless from her orgasm, and kept letting loose these short breaths before it evened out. Catra prodded the corners of her lips with her tongue to get the last remaining wetness before she unceremoniously plopped down beside Adora, an invitation she took to cuddle in so close to Catra’s body that she wondered if they would ever be separated.</p><p>
  <em>No, never. I’ll always be here with her.</em>
</p><p>Catra was purring hard as Adora nudged her head against her shoulder, intertwined their legs. Catra had always been the touchy one of the two of them. She had been sweetly touching when she was happy, having Adora all to herself, grabbing her hand or her shoulder or her wrist. She would playfully initiate wrestling matches and was the first to crawl into Adora’s bed. But then, when she was angry, she was touchy then, too, unfortunately. She’d touched her claws into Adora’s face and stomach and anywhere when they were sparring. Something panged in her, a yearn to apologize, again, for everything. But Adora curled in, somehow, even closer, and, finally back to her body after a damn good orgasm, laid kisses against Catra’s shoulder.</p><p>“Catra. . .,” Adora whispered, voice full of bliss, and Catra’s purr got louder, her tail wrapping around Adora’s leg just as her arm came around her. Adora rested her cheek against Catra’s chest, laying a kiss anywhere she could find. “That was. . .so good.”</p><p>“Well, you asked for it,” Catra replied, leaving Adora to laugh. Naked, gorgeous, good Adora. Catra felt her laugh reverberate through her entire body before she lifted her head to look up at her.</p><p>“I need to do that more often,” she said before kissing her softly, just a peck on the lips. The sweetness did a little to still the feeling the heat pooled between Catra’s hips, something that was currently playing second-fiddle to the fact that Adora was so sated and pleased, kissing her, whispering kind, loving things as she ran her hand up and down Catra’s side.  </p><p>Yeah, Catra did good. Her pride swelled in her chest as easily as her adoration did, and it felt good. There was room for both, now.</p><p>Adora’s hands lazily traced, up and down, up and down, until-</p><p>Catra inhaled sharply through her nose when Adora’s fingertips bumped against her belt and the realization finally hit. Adora’s head immediately moved so she could look down at Catra. Topless, of course, Adora had plenty of fun with that part, but still wearing her pants.</p><p>And still very much so turned on.</p><p>“Oh,” Adora said, now seeing that Catra had actually gotten so wet that there was a dark spot showing. Catra bit her lip, about to open her mouth and tell Adora that it was okay, but Adora’s fingers moved down, past her belt, over her thigh, and then back up again. “Oh, <em>Catra. </em>You’re. . .you’re so good to me.”</p><p>Catra gasped, the words doing more for her than a touch could have, but she arched up, anyway.</p><p>Okay, so she hadn’t done this part with anyone else. The part where they reciprocate. It was. . .dangerous. Sure, there was little to think about if she found a pretty woman (with determined eyes and blonde, blonde hair) out in a bar in the Crimson Waste back when Adora had left and Catra was so, so angry, and bringing them somewhere to fuck. For information. For fun. To feel like she was good at something, anything. Hell, even for connection, desperate to be of use to <em>someone. </em></p><p>But never letting them touch her back. Not below the belt, anyway. Catra was untouchable. She was stone. She was- she was <em>mewling </em>as Adora ran her hands over her breasts, again, whispering “Catra, can I?” and Catra hadn’t lied when she said she couldn’t say no to Adora. God, not for that. Not when she wanted nothing but Adora’s hands and Adora’s mouth and Adora’s praise and <em>Adora. </em></p><p>She nodded and Adora had her in her palms, again, lowering her head to lave attention upon her breasts. She squeezed as she did so, massaging hard at Catra’s breasts and she knew she wouldn’t last very long, even if this was all Adora did. She was already so riled up, she felt like all she had to do was think about the taste still on her tongue and she’d cum and leave a messy wet spot on the bed.</p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, unable to allow her voice to be louder. Somewhere in her, this was the part that felt the most unreal. Sure, she could give. Catra was good at giving when she felt like it. She especially was good at giving to Adora, who she felt like she knew down to her damn marrow. But accepting?</p><p>Not as much practice, there.</p><p>And with <em>Adora? </em>She had never imagined-</p><p>Adora gave a kiss to her sternum, still squeezing with her hands as Catra clamped her thighs closed, hard, and was rubbing them together. And Adora must have noticed because, suddenly, Adora was up on her knees and one was between Catra’s, leaving her surprised and popping her eyes open when Adora pressed hard against her cunt. Giving and giving.</p><p>Catra made a noise somewhere deep in her throat and immediately ground down, continuing the work she had started, getting off rutting against Adora.</p><p>“Catra, oh, you’re so beautiful,” Adora whispered, and Catra cried out, slamming her eyes shut at the praise. She couldn’t take both at once, the touch and the words, it was almost overwhelming in the best way, but Adora was smart, she always had been, and she knew her better than anyone. Better than herself, sometimes.</p><p>She must have known what she was doing to her.</p><p>“I want to touch you,” Adora continued, cupping her breasts and brushing a thumb over Catra’s darker, brown nipples. “I want- I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. I want to- I want your pants off,” she finished, and Catra’s brain didn’t even <em>think </em>of doing anything else. Instead, her shaking hands came to her pants and Adora moved away just so Catra could immediately shuck them off, not even caring about the cool air that smacked against her all too hot skin. And, then-</p><p>“Good girl,” Adora said, so unexpected, and Catra cried out once more, squeezing her eyes shut harder, her legs trying to come together, again as she gushed from the words, but Adora brought her knee back to keep them open. Catra ground her wetness down onto Adora’s thigh almost immediately, finally free of her constraining pants, wanting- wanting-</p><p>“Catra,” Adora said, “Oh, god, Catra, you’re so <em>hot. </em>You’re- can I-“</p><p>Her brain wasn’t even working anymore. It didn’t matter what the next thing Adora said was. Catra just wanted her. Wanted this. Wanted anything, everything, Adora was willing to give.</p><p>“Yes!” Catra said, cutting her off. “Fuck, <em>yes</em>, Adora just- god, Adora, <em>fuck </em>me.”</p><p>Adora kissed her, soft as anything, softer than the marshmallows she had for the first time in this McMansion and, somehow, even sweeter. Catra opened her mouth for her immediately, even as Adora’s hand left her breast and began moving down her body. Against her mouth, Adora didn’t stop whispering. <em>“Your skin is so soft” “You’re beautiful” “Thank you”.</em></p><p>All that was in her world was Adora’s hand coming between her legs, stroking a few times over the curly, dark hair there, before she finally dipped her finger into Catra’s wetness and, as embarrassing as it was, Catra all but squirted at the motion.</p><p>“You feel so good, Catra. You’re so wet,” Adora said, bringing her finger up to Catra’s clit and stroking in a slow, deliberate line, over and over, making Catra raise up, trying to get Adora just to rub her off, but she seemed to want to wind her up, first.</p><p>No one had ever touched her like that. Hell, she hadn’t even touched <em>herself </em>like that, so reverent. If Catra didn’t know any better, she would think Adora was in one of those houses of Worship the Fright Zone forbade, speaking to some higher power with just her hands, <em>worshipping. </em></p><p>The tears at the corners of Catra’s eyes finally broke through as Adora continued, swirling her finger around and around Catra’s clit, whispering sweetness that Catra had never, not in her entire goddamn life, heard anyone say to anyone, let alone <em>her</em>. Things she would have scoffed at, laughed at, teased and called cheesy.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora said, soft and so fucking tender it set Catra’s teeth on edge for just a moment, and it was all so much all of a sudden, and her heart felt like it was dripping out of the bottom of a fist that had just given a swift, punishing squeeze. The thought bubbled up “<em>you don’t <span class="u">deserve</span> tenderness”, </em>a hiss, cold, cruel, but then, just as fast as it came: “Catra, oh, Catra, you’re incredible.”</p><p>Maybe she was. Maybe she was because this was Adora and Adora was smart and right and good and she didn’t lie, not to her. She sobbed, lifted her hips and ground her core against Adora’s hand, wordlessly urging her to enter her, and Adora’s finger slid down, aided by the slick, sliding in all the way to the knuckle as Catra arched into the touch.</p><p>“Yesssss,” Catra hissed, Adora’s palm managing to knock against her clit just enough, bringing her closer. . .closer. . .</p><p>“Catra, look at me.”</p><p>And for a moment, Catra didn’t. This? This is what she had thought her love for Adora was: like she was a satellite pulled into Adora’s unearthly, shattering gravity, spinning out into Adora’s atmosphere, dizzy and breathless and- (Adora pushed in another finger, still moving, pressed firm against her walls and Catra was gushing, fucking, she felt herself make a mess of Adora’s hand and flushed hard over her chest in splotches) and it was how she always wanted to be. But her love for Adora- that was so much more than this. It was cushion in a crash, medicine for the feverish. Her love for Adora, that she had so long thought of as being in a hurricane, was so much more all-consuming. But the feeling, the whirling, the dizziness, it was bringing her up, up-</p><p>Adora crooked her fingers and Catra sobbed, fucking herself down on Adora’s hand.</p><p>“I want you- to look at me,” Adora said, more forcefully but not harsh, and Catra gasped, her mismatched eyes revealed as her lids fluttered open to a half-lidded state, her mouth still popped open. But she made a promise and if Adora said she wanted something, who was she to deny her? She had been afraid, for just a moment before she let her eyes open, that there would be nothing but her own hand, again. But when she looked at her, Adora was- Adora was t<em>here, </em>with her. She was there the way she hadn’t been every damn time Catra thought of this, dared to dream of it, refused to open her eyes and shatter the illusion. But she was <em>here. </em>With <em>her. </em>Catra clenched, throbbing, so so so <em>close, </em>looking over her, wanting to memorize all of it.</p><p>There was a fine sheen of sweat on Adora’s skin and her arm muscles became more defined with each thrust of her fingers instead Catra. Her lip was caught between her teeth, her brow furrowed in just the slightest way it did when she was concentrating on a new project, something all-consuming, something challenging, something so important, nothing and no one would deter her. Something-</p><p>Something <em>precious.</em></p><p>Catra tossed her head back and <em>thrashed. </em>Her legs wouldn’t stop twitching- shaking? – who gave a fuck? Her vision went as she came, toes curling as she spun off into the abyss, and there was Adora, through it all, through the unkempt way Catra broke around her fingers, saying “Oh, Catra, Catra, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, I’m here, I love you,” and Catra melted, her bones felt liquid. She dropped her head back onto the sinfully comfortable bed as warmth radiated out from her belly to her fingertips, every inch of her basking, floating, freeform.</p><p>Until- there. Adora’s hand on her shoulder, her thumb rubbing her collarbone. Adora, bringing her back. There, Adora’s legs still pressing against her. There, Adora’s lips pressing loving, almost painfully tender kisses across Catra’s face, as though she wanted to kiss each freckle- endless. Then, empty. Adora’s fingers came up and Catra watched with her eyes barely open as she brought them to her mouth, tasting her. Catra groaned, wanting to mutter <em>copycat</em> at her, but just so boneless and sated she didn’t give a single, flying, ship on fire fuck.</p><p>Instead, Catra waited for Adora to lay herself down beside her and folded her body closer to her (closer, <em>closer, </em>god, she wanted to be a piece of her. Her ribs, her arms- dwelling within her just so she could feel this <em>safe </em>all the time) and leaned into all of it, all of <em>her.</em></p><p>It was all she had ever really wanted. She didn’t need an empire or minions or glory. She didn’t need to be in charge, the leader of a wasteland. She didn’t want to be on a throne, somewhere. It was always just this: her and Adora next to each other, the world outside inconsequential, unimportant. They had each other. Adora held her, her skin warm and slightly sticky from the sweat, her hand in her hair, smoothing over Catra’s ears, the two of them cuddling in their bed.</p><p>And this?</p><p>Now this, she could get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>